The present invention relates to a method of controlling the blade of a towed scraper pulled by a towing vehicle, such as a tractor.
With a tractor drawn scraper the depth of cut of the scraper is manually controlled by an operator as the machine traverses the ground. To obtain maximum operating efficiency, experienced operators will feather the depth of cut to prevent clutching, tractor stall or wheel slip during use. It is often difficult for an operator to properly adjust blade position or depth at the start of a scraping operation. These tasks require an operator with considerable experience and skill and a high level of concentration to operate at an acceptable level of productivity and performance. It would be desirable to have a control system which, at the start of a towed scraper operation, can automatically, quickly and accurately move the scraper blade to its proper desired working depth.